Retos X-Mas
by CamiWriter
Summary: Serie de Drabbles u One-Shots. Cada día se elabora un fic de acuerdo a una palabra.
1. Nieve

Lo que hace el insomnio...

Este fic forma parte del reto X-Mas, aunque se supone debía de subirlo el primero de Diciembre...  
Una palabra para cada día de Diciembre, hoy les traigo:

* * *

 _ **NIEVE**_.

Aquel planeta le habría agradado, le recordaba a una parte de su infancia, la primera vez que había visto la nieve.

El cielo a esa hora estaba completamente azul, de un tono similar al de sus propios ojos, los mismos ojos que vieron con horror como su única compañía se desmayaba.

Le habría agradado, si la visita hubiese sido controlada, pero no, tenían que revisar los datos de una computadora en aquel planeta, el teletransportador falló, provocando que sólo bajara él y su primer oficial, al cual sostenía entre sus brazos tratando de emanarle calor.

La base donde se encontraba la computadora se había derrumbado, así que no pudieron completar su misión. Intentaron llamar a la nave, pero sólo había interferencia.

Estaban ellos dos completamente solos, apenas el oxígeno era suficiente en la atmósfera para algunas bocanadas de aire.

Durante un pequeño momento pensó que tal vez sería... Romántico.  
Él, su primer oficial, nadie más, juntándose para conservarse calientes.

Sus pensamientos cayeron al verlo caer a él.

Sus mejillas, habitualmente pálidas y calientes, ahora estaban heladas y teñidas de verde.

Jamás lo había visto temblar así. Pero claro, es un Vulcano, su temperatura corporal es elevada, si en un ambiente "al clima" para un humano, para ellos es frío, ¿Cómo sería aquel planeta de clima invernal?

Busca la forma de evitar una hipotermia, rápidamente se quita su chaqueta y lo cubre.  
No hay piedras, no hay cuevas, no hay refugios; con pura nieve hace una especie de pared alrededor del cuerpo, para tratar de romper las fuertes oleadas de viento.

En un intento desesperado por que mantenga sus ojos abiertos, le besa, le besa rudamente, sintiendo con un poco de alivio como su primer oficial hace el intento de responder al beso. Él sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

Mete sus manos por debajo de las tres camisas térmicas que traía puestas el vulcano, toca su abdomen. A un lado, siente el latido de su corazón, va rápido, pero no lo suficiente.

Sus manos empiezan a acariciar cada tramo de piel, mientras sigue besando fuerte.  
Sonríe cuando siente que el vulcano elevó una mano y la posó sobre su cintura. Sus manos están heladas, pero él las deja adentrarse debajo de su propia camisa para propiciarle algo de calor.

No para. Sigue. Calor. Tela.

Baja sus manos, se acercan a la cinturilla del pantalón, quería llegar más lejos, pero necesitaba mantenerlo despierto, no derretir toda la nieve bajo ellos.

Pero él no se esperaba que la persona bajo sí tomara sus manos y las introdujera debajo de las telas que recubrían la pálida piel, dándole acceso a lo que podría ser su perdición.

Nuevamente, él sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

Masajea, arriba, abajo; sigue besando con pasión, ahora con una lengua intrusa en su boca; agarra, suelta, arriba, abajo, calor. Por fin hay ruidos diferentes al rugir del viento en aquel planeta. El calor consume al vulcano. Ahora él se encuentra feliz, viendo cómo cada parte de su cuerpo despierta en pequeños espasmos de placer que le recorren post-clímax.

Sus manos ahora húmedas y calientes se retiran para darle espacio a la tela. Le abraza, para mantener lo más caliente posible a su primer oficial. Siente sueño, está muy cansado.

Su comunicador está abierto para que la señal que emite sea recibida.  
Sus propios ojos se cierran, no sin antes sentir cómo pasa de estar arriba, a estar abajo.

La oscuridad, dulce oscuridad...

Hacía frío. Él recordaba el color blanco y el azul rodeándole.

Recordaba... Un tinte verde.

Azul, como sus ojos.

Los abre.

El cielo está completamente blanco, la luz le pega directo al rostro. No es cielo, es techo. Asustado, trata de levantarse. No ha muerto aún...

Su corazón está acelerado, él lo sabe, el pitido le indica que lo está.

Está sentado. El lugar le resulta... Fastidiosamente familiar. Claro, la enfermería de la nave. Al menos, se da cuenta, ya está en un lugar conocido. Pero sus pensamientos vuelven a rebotar cuando se da cuenta que al lado de su almohada, hay alguien.  
Está sentado en una silla, al lado de la camilla, con su cabeza escondida entre sus brazos y parece estar durmiendo.

Es él, es su primer oficial y está con él, está vivo y al parecer, en mejores condiciones que él mismo.

Siente la necesidad de extender una mano para acariciar la oscura cabellera. Lo hace.  
El vulcano despierta, colocando su mano sobre la de su capitán.

Se miran a los ojos.

\- Me has salvado, Jim.

El rubio recuerda, sintiendo como enrojecen sus mejillas, la manera en la que lo salvó. El mestizo se percata de esto y eleva suavemente la comisura de sus labios.

\- Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, no te juzgaré. Gracias, Jim.

Él lo había aprendido, una vez éste le salvó la vida y lo que hizo fue delatarlo. Ahora no.

\- De nada, Spock.

Y el vulcano acerca su rostro al humano, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de su boca.

\- Qué manera tan ilógica e inesperada de declararte.

Dicho esto, Spock une sus labios con los de Jim.

La nieve era hermosa, Jim adoraba su recuerdo de los copos de nieve cayendo sobre su nariz.

La nieve era peligrosa, casi mata a Spock.

Pero después de todo, la nieve no es más que agua congelada.

Eso y ahora también una confidente de lo que sucedió sobre su extensa blancura en aquel planeta helado, donde dos seres tratando de sobrevivir, se fundieron en calor.

* * *

Aiñs, me hacía falta escribir algo de ellos.

¿Merece este One-Shot, algún review? :3


	2. Ponche

Día 4. Palabra:

* * *

 **Ponche**

 _Receta para el perfecto Ponche navideño, escrito por Leonard H. McCoy. según su experiencia previa._

" _La Navidad se caracteriza por ser una época en la que es muy habitual disfrutar de grandes cenas y comidas, sobretodo en compañía de nuestros seres queridos (y duendes), en la que abundan no solo recetas de platos ciertamente deliciosos, sino también una gran diversidad de postres típicos navideños."_

 _\- Sacado de algún lugar para hacer bonita esta intro._

Nos encontramos de permiso en la Tierra y se acercan las festividades navideñas, Jim decidió realizar una reunión para el 24 de Diciembre. Todos llegamos temprano ese día con algún aporte para la cena, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que faltaba algo esencial.

O bueno, así le llamó el mocoso al Ponche Navideño.

Y claro, según él, la navidad se arruinaría sin el Ponche de Huevo, sin importar cuanto dijera Spock que esta analogía era muy ilógica.

Nos dividimos las tareas y de esta forma cada persona conseguiría uno de los ingredientes, aunque claro, sólo estábamos Scotty, Uhura, Jim, el niño ruso ( _cuyo nombre se me enreda)_ , el noviecito oriental del niño ruso ( _sé que se llaman Pavel Chekov y Hikaru Sulu, pero bah)_ , el duende-de-sangre-verde-sin-sentimientos-supuestamente-hacia-Jim, Keenser y por supuesto, mi persona.

Receta de ponche de huevo con alcohol:

Ingredientes.

•3 tazas de leche.

•4 yemas y 2 claras de huevo.

•Media taza de azúcar (+ 2 cucharadas).

•1 tira de cáscara de naranja.

•1 tira de cáscara de limón.

•1 vaina de vainilla.

•1 pizca de nuez moscada.

•1 pizca de canela.

•2/3 de taza de ron blanco.

•2 cucharadas de whisky.

Como verán, son once ingredientes y nosotros éramos siete y medio.

- _Vaya, Bones, ¡Sabes matemáticas!_

 _-¡Deja de escribir en mis apuntes, Jim!_

Sigamos, en realidad, conté solo siete, porque todos sabíamos que Keenser se iría con Scott, el cual se ofreció para traer el whisky y el ron blanco, Uhura fue por la naranja y el limón, yo fui por los huevos, Sulu por el azúcar, Jim por la canela (quien por cierto, se mostró totalmente decidido a traerla, lo cual levanta sospechas en mi persona); Pavel por la leche y Spock fue por la vainilla y la nuez.

Ya que Jim insistió que no se replicaran los ingredientes, nos tocó ir a un mercado a conseguirlos.

Iban a ser las cinco de la tarde y la cena era a las nueve, tuvimos que correr para satisfacer los caprichos de nuestro queridísimo capitán.

\- _Capté el sarcasmo en esa ultima frase, Bones y déjame decirte que no me gusta._

 _\- Ay, pues ¡Qué le haremos! Pobre el niño... Y ¡Basta! Son mis apuntes._

Preparación:

1) En un cazo pon dos tazas de leche, la vainilla y las dos cáscaras de limón y naranja y cuece a fuego medio.

 _Nota: No volver a poner a Sulu a pelar la naranja y el limón, casi se quita un dedo._

Mientras, bate las yemas de huevo junto con la media taza de azúcar.

2) Vierte la leche caliente en los huevos batidos sin dejar de batir.

 _\- Oye, Bones, eso suena mal._

 _\- ¡No malpienses en mis jodidas notas! Le empezaré a poner contraseña a mi Padd por tu culpa._

Coloca de nuevo la mezcla en la olla y calienta a fuego medio, revolviendo constantemente hasta que la crema espese.

3) Retira del fuego y echa la taza de leche que falta para detener la cocción. Pasa ahora la crema a un bol y deja enfriar a temperatura ambiente.

4) Mientras, pon a hervir un poco de agua y en un cazo al baño maría añade las claras de huevo y 2 cucharadas de azúcar. Bate hasta que el azúcar se disuelva. Retira del fuego.

 _Nota: Si alguna vez volvemos a cocinar como cavernícolas, Spock será el encargado de batir, no se le cansa el brazo tan rápido como a nosotros._

5) Bate con una batidora eléctrica _(o con un Vulcano que tengas a la mano)_ las claras hasta obtener punto de nieve. Añade la crema a la preparación anterior.

6) Servir en copas con una pizca de nuez moscada y canela.

 _Nota: JAMÁS DARLE CANELA A UN VULCANO A MENOS QUE QUIERAS QUE SE PONGA CALENTURIENTO. MATARÉ A JIM, EL MALDITO LO SABÍA._

Resultado.

El ponche estaba rico y disfrutamos la cena, hasta que Scotty sacó el resto de whiskey y ron blanco que trajo... Amanecimos haciendo fila para vomitar en el baño.

Por cierto, ¿Donde carajos se metieron Jim y Spock?

\- _Eso no le incumbe, doctor._

 _\- Ah, claro, ahora tu también te metes en mis cosas, ¿No, Spock? Y por cierto, ¿Cómo adivinaste mi contraseña?_

 _\- El capitán me la dijo, y "McCoy es el mejor" no es una contraseña..._

 _\- Gracias por el dato, duende._

Y así es como se hace un buen ponche navideño.

Notas adicionales: Uhura es excelente cocinera, Scotty posee un buen repertorio de alcoholes, Chekov adora las nueces, mucho; Sulu necesita pasar más tiempo con Uhura, Keenser debe mantenerse alejado de la cocina cuando alguien está cocinando, Jim es un ser malvado, Spock DEBE decirnos qué cosas son afrodisíacas para los vulcanos para evitarnos un malentendido y yo, pues...

\- Hey, Bones, deja ya de escribir tu pequeña guía de cocina y mas bien, come tú - eleva la vista de su Padd, el rubio le miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa. Frunció el ceño, agarró la cuchara y se metió a la boca una cucharada de leche y cereal en un ademán exagerado. - Por cierto, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió escribirlo?

\- Leí un artículo sobre psicología, si no quiero enloquecer en esta maldita nave, debo hacer pequeños relatos sobre mi vida, releerlos y añadirles notas.

\- Fascinante, doctor - dijo Spock- pero, ¿Por qué escribió sobre nuestro permiso en Tierra en vez de escribir sobre nuestra estadía en la Enterprise?

\- Escribo muchas cosas que ustedes no saben - les señala con la cuchara y sonríe de medio lado - No todo se encuentra en mi Padd.

Esto dejó sorprendidos a ambos presentes, mientras McCoy se levantaba de la mesa y se iba a su cuarto.

\- ¿Crees que escribió sobre...

\- Si es lo que pienso, Spock, estoy seguro que escribió sobre eso.

Y sí, McCoy había escrito sobre cierto incidente que ocurrió en la cena, pero será contado en otra ocasión...

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

Me salté el día dos y tres, pondré mis notitas sobre estos días al final del reto en un capítulo que llamaré **Bloopers**.

Y ¡Hey! Por fin publico algo a tiempo, ¿eh?

¿Merece este sensualón One-Shot, algún review? Miren que les enseñé como hacer ponche navideño c:


	3. Cena

**Día 21. Cena.**

Érase una vez, en el siglo XXIII, había un escrito de navidad. Estaba en un Padd con una contraseña muy inusual.

El autor de dicho escrito era un hombre un tanto gruñón. Pero más que eso, era un buen doctor.

La historia que estoy a punto de contar, sucedió un poco después de que comenzaran a cenar.

Reunidos se encontraban, alrededor de una mesa. Exhaustos ya estaban, sin haber comenzado la fiesta.

He ahí el doctor, conversando con sus amigos. Sirviéndose un poco de cerdo cocido.

Una joven morena tuvo una muy brillante idea.

 _"Cantar villancicos terranos con un instrumento vulcano."_

Un jovencito _el más pequeño_ de cabellos enredados, declaró que los villancicos, en su tierra natal, fueron creados.

Esta idea fue aclamada por todos, menos por un ingeniero brillante, decía que tenía muchos dones, pero entre estos no estaba el ser cantante.

Así es como éste quedó de espectador, tomando sorbitos de su vaso con ron.

Todos habían quedado de acuerdo en que iban a cantar algo, pero no contaban con el desconocimiento de uno de los muchachos.

Aquel que traía la lira vulcana consigo, no conocía ningún villancico.

Ahí había un chico rubio y ojizarco, que al escuchar esto, puso sus ojos en blanco.

 _"Vamos -le dijo- tienes memoria eidética, lee las notas de uno de los temas"._

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, incluyendo al joven alien, quien de inmediato empezó con la búsqueda incesante.

Mientras éste leía y leía, los demás se atragantaban con la comida.

Uno de ellos, el chico oriental, no dejaba de comer un kurisumasu kēki (bizcocho japonés de navidad) que él mismo preparó, apenas dejando un probada para los demás que lo veían con emoción.

Pasó sólo un rato, un poco menos de media hora, cuando el vulcano anunció que estaba listo para la obra.

Ya se había leído más de 20 notas musicales, tanto para villancicos como otros temas de festividades.

Claro que no contaban con un desafortunado inconveniente, uno de los chicos era alérgico a algún ingrediente.

Con un gruñido y un hypospray, el doctor se puso manos a la obra, dejando al pobre muchacho casi desmayado sobre las sobras.

Mientras éste descansaba, tratando de volver a la consciencia, los demás se sirvieron ponche que hicieron sin mucha paciencia.

Pasó el rato y el joven despertó, todos reían y cantaban, pero sin organización.

 _"¿Quien demonios le puso toda la botella de ron?"_

Y eso no era todo, sino solamente el comienzo, pues le añadieron toda la canela sin una pizca de pudor para "darle aderezo"

Al levantar la cabeza, justo para preguntar, alguien le cerró los labios con unos ajenos y fuerza descomunal.

Abrió bien los ojos, obviamente no se lo esperaba. ¡Pues su novio el vulcano en frente de todos le besaba!

Algo andaba mal, él lo intuía, le preguntó al doctor qué es lo que sabía.

 _"¡La canela es un afrodisíaco para los vulcanos! -explicó con fastidio- ese estúpido duende debió de habérnoslo dicho."_

Obviamente sintió la necesidad hacer algo al respecto, así que se llevó a su chico al cuarto de arriba, donde estaba seguro que nadie les oiría.

Mientras tanto en la cena, el ruso bailaba si camisa, siendo aclamado por su mejor amigo y una chica.

Allí en el rincón, hablando a trompicones, se encontraba el ingeniero, hablando con el doctor sobre que ellos eran los mas viejos.

Se quejaba de que no tenía la atención de la chica que él deseaba, el doctor lo miró con una ceja alzada.

 _"No vuelvas a beber Ron, y menos a embriagarte de éste - le recomendó- tus desdichas no salen cuando es el Whiskey el que bebes"_

Él tomó un poco de ponche únicamente, detectando el sabor intruso y fuerte de repente. Pero los demás no lo sintieron y más tarde, al piso cayeron.

Aquel que proclamaba con rabia no ser una niñera, los tapaba con varias mantas, pues era invierno y el frío se colaba por las todas ventanas.

Pero había un error, ¿O estaba contando mal? Iniciaron siendo ocho y son seis al final.

Se le acaban de perder su dos mejores amigos, pero intuía algo y no quería meterse en ese lío.

Lo dejó pasar y se fue a dormir, pero al entrar al cuarto de arriba, cerró la puerta y se devolvió, quizá no sea tan malo que en el ponche haya tanto ron.

Y así el doctor, a sus compañeros en el suelo se unió, olvidando para siempre la imagen que por accidente se grabó.

Aunque los implicados sí se dieron cuenta, estaban tan ensimismados en lo suyo que no fue hasta el dia siguiente que les dio vergüenza.

Todo está escrito en un pequeño cuadernillo dentro de la oficina del médico en jefe, pero lo que falta y nadie sabe es que a Keenser se le derramó la botella de ron por accidente.

Ni tampoco estaba plasmado que la canela se le había echado toda, por falta de comunicación entre todas las personas.

El punto aquí es... esperen.

¿Hay un punto en esto? Quiero decir, ¡Todos se embriagaron en la cena de navidad por un (dos) desafortunados accidentes y los únicos que quizá lo pasaron en grande fueron el rubio y el alien!

Y bueno, así termina esta confusa historia de navidad, pero no significa que siempre pase esto en las festividades, sólo que quizá no son buenos cocinando...

 **Fin.**

* * *

Estoy segura que se preguntan, ¿Por qué carajo está en rimas? Bueno, intenté imitar el estilo de algunas películas navideñas, ya saben, como El Grinch XD con esa voz gruesa de narrador hablando en rimas.

Y bueh, este fue el producto (?

Así que... ¿Merece este sensualon One-Shot... O Drabble (no conté las palabras) algún review?


End file.
